Greema
by capitudascamelias
Summary: What to expect from a bet around a pool game? Greema. One-shot requested by Remka.


_**This fic was a request of Remka. I hope you like it!**_

"Dance with me?"

Emma looked up from the pool table to stare into kind greenish eyes. She was momentarily amazed by how she couldn't define the exact color of them. Were they green? Blue? Grey? It didn't mind, actually. The important thing was about how they were so full of life and kindness. The blonde was first attracted to him because of them and she nearly drowned on her thoughts every time she locked gazes with the handsome man.

"I don't dance." She answered with a grin. Graham noticed how childish she looked because of the dimples that formed on her cheeks every time she smiled. It was a cute sight. "But we can play, if you want." The blonde made a move and pocked a ball to make a point before looking back at the Sheriff.

"We can make things interesting then." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile that could have melted an entire iceberg.

"What do you suggest?" Emma took a sip of her beer and sized up the man that was rounding the pool table. He stopped next to Leroy and talked something that she couldn't hear.

The fat man laughed and leaned over the table to make his move.

"You should be careful, sister. I wouldn't bet against this man on a pool game." He snorted then growled when the ball missed the hole. Emma laughed and tilted her head in mockery.

"If I had the same skills that you have, I wouldn't bet against _anybody_ on a pool game." She caught the short man rolling his eyes and smiled while she prepared to pocket her last ball on the table. Leroy wasn't that bad, but she had a big advantage. When she accomplished her task, a huge cocky grin was placed on her pretty face.

Graham crossed his arms over his chest and Emma caught the sight of the muscles twitching under the fabric of his shirt.

"The loser takes the night shift on the station for a month."

She raised an eyebrow and sized up the man. "Deal."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Emma." Graham bumped her with his shoulder while they walked down Main Street. It had been a tight game and Emma almost won.

_It was the last ball on the table for both players. The blond had the advantage because it was her turn. It was also an easy ball: just the right force with a straight move and she would win. She looked up to Graham and gave him a wink before leaning over the table. She held the stick firmly and breathed in, aiming precisely the center of the white ball. The Sheriff was right in front of her, but she didn't pay any attention until he shifted his weigh on his leg and she focused on what was behind the ball._

_Her mouth got instantly dry when she realized to what she was looking. She was really impressed with what was usually hid under the thick material of his jeans. Graham cleared his throat and Emma snapped from her stupor with more than just a bit of discomfort._

_She tried to concentrate again but it was _hard_ with the sight of… _that_ right in front of her. _

_The blonde hit the ball with more force than necessary and, instead of getting in, the black one ricocheted against the table walls and stopped close to a hole in the other side of the table. She pursed her lips and let out an annoyed huff._

_Graham smirked and leaned over the table. He glanced at his deputy and winked before finishing the game._

"I'm not a sore loser. It wasn't my fault." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, yeah? Who's fault is it, then?" The Sheriff asked in an amused tone.

The woman looked down to his crotch for the fiftieth time since they got out of the bar but shook her head without answering.

"Look…" He said when they reached Emma's. "You don't have to do it. We can keep the way we are already doing."

"No. It's okay." She smiled at him, despite the fact she was still uncomfortable for the reason why she lost the match. "We made a bet. I've gotta honor that."

"Okay than…" He nodded and they stayed there looking at each other without speaking until he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go now. Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight." She smiled and, without really thinking, leaned in to peck his cheek. She awkwardly leaned back and was turning around when he grabbed her arm and spun her again. They hold gazes for a long moment before he brought their lips together.

Emma inhaled deeply when she felt soft lips crushing against her in a careful but hunger movement. She parted her lips allowing him to claim for her mouth with his tongue. He placed a hand on her waist and the other on her neck to bring their bodies closer. She answered tangling her fingers on his hair and sucking his lip.

He nibbled her bottom lip and sucked it before exploring her mouth with his tongue once again. She tried suppressing the moan of pleasure. He smiled in the kiss and tightened the grip on her waist. She gasped when she finally felt his erection pressed against her stomach. She slowly rocked her hips from the left to the right and tightened the grip on his hair, pulling him even more into the kiss.

She broke apart with reluctance but kept him close.

"Wanna come in?"

Graham pressed his body against Emma one more time and kissed her passionately while slipping a hand to grab her ass. He squeezed it and nibbled her lip again.

"Lead the way."

The blonde was happy that Mary Margaret had decided that night to have a date with Whale. She was pretty sure the school teacher wouldn't bring the doctor over with the possibility of Emma being home. Still, she couldn't be sure that the pixie woman had got lucky.

Any thoughts about her roommate were quickly vanished of her mind when she turned to open the apartment door and felt Graham's lips against her neck, his beard scratching the sensitive skin. His hands caressed her arms up and down. He bit her bare shoulder before sucking her pulse point.

Emma walked into her place with the Sheriff caressing her body with his hands and his tongue. The man kicked the door closed behind them as she led them toward her room.

He placed his flat hand against her stomach under her tank top just feeling the heat of her skin against his palm. Emma shrived with the touch and her abs twitched involuntarily. They made a slow pace coming up the stairs while enjoying each other's bodies.

When they got into the blonde's room, big strong hands rested on her hips while he brushed hips lips against her ear, nibbling lightly the lobe. She inhaled deeply as she tried to concentrate, but got lost when his tongue made its way over her jaw until it found her mouth. She slightly turned her upper body to kiss him and placed her hand on his neck.

He turned her around and kissed her in a delicate, provocative way. She tried deepened the kiss and heat things up but he moved slowly.

He guided her to the bed and sat her on the edge of it. He stepped back and started unbuttoning his vest. She watched curiously while he slowly stripped for her. It was something awfully sexy and Emma almost couldn't bare her desire to just rip his clothes and beg him to take her.

The blonde gasped when she finally saw the man wearing only his white boxers shorts. She let herself drink the sight of his toned muscles, the perfect abs, the veins on his arms, the thin layer of dark hair covering his chest… And, finally, the huge cock that was coming out of the waistband of his underwear.

She tilted her head in amusement when the thought crossed her mind.

"Up, huh? I think you premeditated this to happen, Sheriff."

He chuckled and walked toward her.

"I didn't. But I must admit it was way too uncomfortable keep an erection for so long."

"And why you did that?"

"I couldn't help it. There was a _very_ sexy lady leaning over a pool table a few hours ago and I couldn't avert my eyes from her _hot ass."_

Before Emma could answer, Graham captured her mouth one more time pushing her against the mattress. He pulled her top up and broke the kiss to take it off. His hands worked with confidence all over the recently exposed pale skin as he ran his fingers and his palms on her belly, arms and waist. He was careful enough to not touching her legs just yet.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him flush to her, wrapping her legs around his waist to concede the best friction she could have while her pants were still on.

Graham chuckled, his lips making its ways downwards Emma's body: neck, shoulders, chest… He thrust his hips and the blonde moaned loudly.

He moved away to remove the rest of the clothes. The deputy arched her back to allow him pull off her jeans and underwear at once. The Sheriff took a moment to admire the sight of the beautiful woman laid on the bed: the light coming through the window covered her in a way that her skin looked absolutely smooth and flawless. Her muscles were toned and yet delicate. Her golden hair fell on the mattress beneath her, framing her face as in the most perfect painting. She was, in that moment, the definition of _perfection._

Emma bit her lip in expectation while the man took off his underwear. He looked at her as he started caressing his dick. She gave him a mischievous smile as she sat on the bed and curled her forefinger in a "come here" motion.

When he positioned himself in front of her the blonde took the hardened cock in her hands, feeling it under her palms and fingers. She looked up to meet his eyes before slowly licking its head, tasting the salty fluid that was already coming out. She ran her nails over his thigh and firmly held the base of his penis, putting it into her mouth.

He placed a hand on her head, tangling his fingers on her hair while he tried to suppress a groan.

She sucked it slowly, running her tongue all over the long extension of hard muscles and taking care to let her teeth touch it lightly a few times. One of her hands worked massaging his balls carefully.

With the decision of stop the teasing, Emma started sucking it harder, trying to put it all inside of her mouth. She licked and sucked like it was the best thing she ever tasted. She moved her hand up and down to work it, shifting between sucking and masturbating him until he came undone in her mouth, filling it with his warm juices.

He let it out a loud groan of pleasure, tightening the grip on her head and thrusting his hips to let her have all of his.

She drank it all, licking it clean when he finished.

Graham smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her passionately.

There was no hurry for them.

They kissed and caressed each other feeling the pleasure of being hold like this. He kissed her chin, jaw, neck and chest before focusing on one of her breasts. He cupped the other one with his hand, playfully pitching the hardened nipple. Emma moaned and arched her back to silently give him the permission and to ask him for more. The other hand worked on one of her thighs, running up and down on its length.

"Graham…"

The name came out of her mouth as a prey. She wanted him so bad...

The Sheriff continued his path down way toward the place she needed him most, always kissing and massaging the soft skin of her amazing body. He kissed her thighs down and up, stopping on the apex of it to smell the scent of her sex.

He licked her folds with flat tongue while spreading her legs with his hands on her knees. He sucked her clit, flicked his tongue and lightly bit the sensitive skin of her lips.

He tested her introducing a finger in her entrance. Emma moaned and bucked her hips.

"More…" She barely managed to speak.

He sucked harder and introduced the second finger causing her to whine and roll her hips toward his hand and mouth. She grabbed a fistful of his messed hair and pulled him closer. He sped up the pace on his fingers matching it with the pace of his tongue.

The deputy moaned as he deliciously worked with his fingers inside her, each thrust harder than the previous one. In a matter of minutes, Emma came undone violently. Her body shook and she arched her back, her toes twitched and she held her breath before she cried her pleasure.

Graham slowly slid his fingers out of her and laid on his side, admiring her as Emma tried to catch her breath up. She smiled at him as he came closer and stroke her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Goodnight, Emma."

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting someone hold her for the first time in a long time.


End file.
